The Ring
by ragingSteampunk
Summary: When Ino goes through a tough time, her best friend shows up to comfort her. Bad summary, sorry. Probably a one-shot but I can continue if people want. Warning: implied rape


I know, I know, I should be working on Through the Wishing Well, but this just wouldn't get out of my head so… here ya go my very first oneshot, though I could make it more if people want. This one would actually have a plot before I start it. -_-; Anywho, on with the show.

Me no own, you no sue.

THE RING

As I walked through the hallways, I could feel the stares of the other teens. Their disgust hung in the air like clouds. It was times like this that I wished more of my friends went to my school instead of the one on Eastside.

"HOW COULD YOU?" I looked up to see one of my best friends storming toward me. Sakura stopped in front of me, one hand on her hip, the other pointing in my face. "We made a promise, Ino! How could you just do that?"

"Sakura, I …."

"Don't even start! You knew what you were doing. I can't believe you slept with him," she grabbed my left hand roughly, "Take it off, you don't deserve to wear it anymore."

"But … Sakura…" Her glare tore right through me piercing my heart. Sadly I removed the purity ring from my left ring finger and let it fall to the floor. Sakura was right; I no longer had the right to wear it.

I couldn't stay and endure the stares anymore. I took off running for home, tears flowing down my face. I burst through the door and ran up to my room, ignoring my mother's concerned cry. I threw myself on my bed cried myself to sleep, ridden with nightmares.

I'm not sure how long I slept but next thing I knew, someone was knocking at my door. "I'm fine, Mom, please just leave me alone."

The door creaked open, "I've never been accused of being your mom before, Piglet."

I look up. Standing in the doorway is my best guy friend, Naruto. He's about the only person who can call me 'piglet' and get away with it but only because I know that he gives everyone some kind of nickname.

"What are you doing here, Whiskers?"

He sat down on the floor leaning his back against my bed. "Your mom called me, told me what happened," he was silent for a minute. Then he tilted his head back to look at me, "you know we'll kill him for ya if you want," he said seriously and I didn't doubt it for a minute. He then shook his head making his blood hair flap around his face before giving me that huge cheesy grin of his and proceeding to tell me about all the fun I'd been missing at Eastside, including the 'great prank' he had pulled on his crazy teachers. I could tell he was trying to cheer me up and get my mind off my problems. When he ran out of current events, there was an awkward silence. I saw him fiddle with the purity ring on his finger and tears sprang unbidden to my eyes. Naruto, Sakura, and I had all promised ourselves and each other that we would wait until we got married to have sex, but that promise had been ruined two nights ago.

Naruto noticed my tears and crawled up on my bed pulling me into his strong embrace. He just held me as I sat there crying into his shirt. I felt that I owed him an explanation, so I tearfully began to tell him just what had happened that night as he held me. I told him about how Kiba had seemed so nice and sweet at first. How he had taking me on dates and never even tried to kiss me. Then I told him about _that _night, when Kiba had brought along some of his friends and how they had held me down as Kiba… then I broke into sobs once again.

"Shhh, Ino. It's okay" Naruto just held me closer and rubbed my back. I could tell from his pursed lips that he was mad. I then told him about my fight with Sakura and he looked truly saddened. "yeah, I heard about that when I went to Northside after you mom first called. I was gonna ask Pinky to come with, but when I heard about the fight, well…."

"Naruto, your foster father called, dear. He wants you to come home." Mom peeked her head in the door and Naruto gave her a small smile.

"Thanks, Mrs. Yamanaka, I'll see you later Ino, kay? Call me if you need anything, piglet." He pressed a light, friendly kiss on the top of my head and walked toward the door, before turning back around with an embarrassed smile. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot," he walked back toward me and took my left hand and sliding something on the ring finger. I gazed down at my purity ring, then looked at him with a questioning look.

"But…"

He smiled down at me, "It doesn't count if you were forced. Don't worry I'll talk to Pinky, and anyone else who tries to say different."

So what do ya think? I'm thinking of just leaving it here as a oneshot but if people really like it and want me to I can extend it and go into Ino's recovery and probable beginning of a relationship with Naruto.

Anywho, hit that review button and let me know just how much you liked or hated it.


End file.
